When?
by RayKay72
Summary: Jess begs Nick to tell her when he fell in love with her. Set after "Exes." Warning: Racy stuff. Breaking a bit of code here: This story is actually an "M," but see that the site buries it if I do not post as a "T." So please be warned - racy stuff ahead (but also sweet). No, I do not own New Girl.


Nick steered Jess into his room, his arm wrapped around her small waist. With one hand, he pushed the door closed, and with the other pulled her to him.

She sighed as she eased into him, swamping his senses. His lips brushed her neck, working his way slowly to the spot where her neck sloped to meet her soft shoulder. Nick had loved learning her body over the past few months, discovering each curve with his hands and lips. When he reached the spot he knew well, his tongue delved into the hollow of her neck, eliciting a stifled groan from her throat. Jess wrapped her arms around him.

"When?" she whispered. Nick added a light scrape of his teeth, punishment for interrupting the pursuit of his lips on her. Leaning slightly away, she eased her hands up to his chest. "Nick," she whispered, the again. "When?"

Refusing to let her go, Nick smiled against her shoulder. Tracing kisses up to her jaw, he lifted his head. "When what?" he asked. His hands moved slowly up Jess' body, caressing each curve hidden to him by her purple dress. When he reached her face, Nick cupped her cheeks and captured her lips with a simple kiss – once then twice.

His hands descended and he gently pushed the dark jacket off Jess' shoulders. It pooled to the floor and Nick slid his hands to the zipper of her dress.

"When did you know you loved me?" she asked against the rasp of the zipper as Nick eased it down.

His lips returned to her neck, and he planted slow kisses along her neckline. "I told you," he said, pulling her dress down and watching it fall next to the jacket. He ran his hands along the smooth lines of her back, and led her backward until she stood next to the bed. Nick lifted her gently and laid her on the bed, her dark hair fanned out against the pillows.

Looking down at her, he smiled and drew his fingers along her thigh. Nick dipped his finger just inside the edge of her cotton panties. Jess sucked in her breath, but wiggled in stubborn protest underneath him.

"Nick, you said you loved me the moment I came into the loft, but that's just not true," she said quietly. Nick's hands stilled for a moment. Then he squeezed her thigh and moved one hand gently across her stomach as he lay next to Jess.

"I take it you need some clarification, Miss Day," he said, not looking at Jess, but keeping his gaze on his moving hand that swept closer to the lacy bra she still wore. Jess said nothing, and Nick let his finger glide along the bottom edge of the lace. "What can I say?" His hand moved to the small fasten in the front of her bra, and with a quick flip, it came free in his hand.

Nick looked up at Jess, his eyes an unfathomable shade of brown. "When I met you, things changed. I changed." His hand moved in an achingly slow circle across her nipple, and Jess gasped. "I didn't realize it at first. Then I didn't want to realize it." Nick leaned over, letting his tongue slip along her taunt nipple. Jess wrapped her hands into the thick hair on his head. With his tongue continuing gentle circles, his hand inched down her stomach and over her thigh. He squeezed gently before reaching his fingers up to grasp her against the damping material of her panties. Jess moaned as Nick stroked her with intimate, knowing pressure.

Never letting his hand stray, Nick wrapped his jean-clad leg around hers. Nick raised his head "You were there, Jess," he said, pulling himself along her so his lips could lightly kiss her earlobe. "You were a part of me the minute I ran to get you at that restaurant where you sat alone. I had already changed then, with everything revolving around you."

Nick watched Jess shut her eyes as he felt her body reach higher and higher. Her hands gripped the bed sheet as she gasped for air. Nick leaned over whispered. "It was always you. I didn't know it, but I loved you from the start."

He dipped his tongue gently into her ear and Jess shattered around his strong hand, breaking apart into a thousand rays of light. Nick smiled against her neck as she slowly rode the delicious tremors and regained her breath. "So," he said, brushing his lips against her cheek. "You said it was a long time later for you."

"Hmmmm?" Jess mumbled in a languid voice. Turning toward Nick, she moved one hand around his waist, while the other eased over the tight bulge straining against his jeans. Now it was Nick's turn to suck in his breath. Jess smiled.

"When?" he asked in a strained voice as her hand began to move against him.

"When what?" she responded, mimicking his deep voice. Nick growled and nudged Jess onto her back. She giggled and reached for the snap and zipper on his jeans. He lowered himself toward her mouth, but bit own his lip before he reached her, feeling Jess' hand reach into his pants and wrap around him. She too, had learned a few secrets, and she employed them.

Nick thrust his tongue into her mouth, his urgency rising. As he whispered her name, she released him just long enough to pull his jeans and boxers over his thighs. Nick quickly kicked them off as she began to work on the buttons of his flannel shirt.

Free of his jeans, Nick reached over to the night table and pulled out a condom. She yanked the last button away and spread her hands against the rough hair on his chest. "Let's see," she said as she heard the rip of the foil packet. "If I am going by your standards, it was when I began to think of life with you in it."

Settling himself between her legs and propping himself up on his elbows, Nick looked into Jess' endless blue eyes. "Uh huh," he said, brushing his lips against hers lightly. He waited only a beat before he seared her mouth with a kiss flushed with need. When he finally released her, she was breathless once again.

"Well," she said in between ragged breaths as Nick playfully pulled her earlobe between his teeth. "Then I would have to say it was when you pulled on that silly red hat in front of my old house."

Nick chuckled. "But you were no different after that," he whispered, pushing his hips into hers so she could feel him hard against her. "You were still wonderful, goofy Jess."

Jess looked at Nick and her hand slid down around him once again. Kissing him gently, she eased him into her slowly. Nick's head dipped down to her shoulder as he surrendered to the sensation of being inside her. "Yes," she whispered, "but I could not imagine a day without you in my life after that." She pushed her hips up to take him deeper inside her. Nick groaned. "You were infused into every part of me, though I didn't know it."

Jess set a slow rhythm, rocking her hips against him. She felt Nick trying to hold back, straining to hold on. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his backside. "From that moment on, I was yours, Nick. Take me like you know I am yours," she said.

Nick opened his eyes and smiled down at Jess. In one swift move, he grabbed her waist and flipped himself beneath her. She squealed, but he held her steady in his hands. Raising her slightly, he teased her with his shaft, moving himself against her. Jess braced herself against his arms and tilted her head back as the pressure built inside her again.

His eyes smoldered as he watched her begin to pant. She clutched his arms, lifted herself up and eased him deep into her. Now he set the pace, growing more fevered with each thrust. Nick moaned as he felt her passage tighten around him, edging closer to her release. "Oh God, Jess," he cried. He grabbed her thighs as she shook silently against him, taking him over the precipice with her this time.

Jess collapsed onto Nick. Unmoving, she listened as the frantic thud of his heart returned to a steady beat. "So," she said, glancing up at him. "I guess it was practically love at first sight. It just took the rest of us time to catch up with our hearts."

Nick opened one eye and looked at her. Tenderly, he pushed Jess' hair behind her ear. "I happen to love the rest of you, right along with your heart." Sliding up along the length of his body, she offered him a soft kiss.

"The feeling is mutual, Miller," she said, and eased her head back to his chest.

**Okay, so that was my first foray into the world of racy writing. Let me know what you think. Thanks to NewGirl78 for encouraging me to publish! **


End file.
